


Your Friendly Fazbender Custodian! Part one.

by Seanbee



Series: Your Friendly Fazbender Custodian! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbee/pseuds/Seanbee
Summary: So my first fic, this is where I see if I horribly embarrass myself in front of others Content warning includes blood, manipulation, and implied child murder.The Purpose of this story is to introduce an oc while also functioning as a short horror story.if this receives enough interest I will make a part 2!Check out my writing tumblr, all works will be posted there before here, and feel free to send asks! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seanbees-writing-hive
Series: Your Friendly Fazbender Custodian! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118480
Kudos: 4





	Your Friendly Fazbender Custodian! Part one.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic, this is where I see if I horribly embarrass myself in front of others Content warning includes blood, manipulation, and implied child murder.
> 
> The Purpose of this story is to introduce an oc while also functioning as a short horror story.
> 
> if this receives enough interest I will make a part 2!
> 
> Check out my writing tumblr, all works will be posted there before here, and feel free to send asks! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seanbees-writing-hive

At 12:30 AM, Joshua Arrived home from work, he unlocked the door to his apartment, locked the door behind him, kicked off his work boots, and walked to the kitchen to grab a trash bag. He made his way to his bathroom and began to undress taking off all his clothes in a slow 

methodical manner, his work vest adorned with a badge, his forest green button-up, and his pants all entered the bag as he turned on the water to his shower. In those moments where he waited for the water to heat up he thought about all that he had done, and what in god’s name he was gonna do with his clothes. All Joshua Could do once he entered the shower was sink to his knees as his shoulder-length curly brown hair matted down with the water, the sound of the water hitting the tub and drain was the only thing ringing in his ears as he watched pools of red fall off from his body and slowly trickle down the drain.

At 12:30 pm the previous day, Joshua arrived at work at Freddy Fazbender's, a job as a janitor that he tolerated due to the pay, really the 23-year-old man only planned to work here the summer until he was ready to move from his current cheap apartment. Nonetheless, Joshua Arrived Right on time he would have to be brain dead not to as the man had sticky notes with the words "WORK AT 12:30" plastered all over his dashboard, with some additional ones on his fridge and bed at home. He walked into work clocked in and checked the note his manager usually left for him to keep track of what he was supposed to do for that day Joshua had asked for a list specifically as he suffered from Short term memory loss, this kept him from just standing around doing nothing in fact it was so bad that he already forgot his manager and most of his fellow employee’s names, and what he had to wasn't much the usual stuff of hanging in the back until some kid pukes or knocks over their soda then clean it up. So there he sat in the back talking to some busboys and other employees whose faces kinda meshed together in his head, except for one. Dave Miller was a man that was impossible to forget, at least for Joshua, the man practically burned himself into the young Janitor's memory for one thing and one thing only: his eyes, and his voice. Any time Joshua had the misfortune of talking with Dave he always would notice how his eyes seemed to scan people in a sick manner, he wasn't sure if it was perverted or just analytical but the way Dave Stared at people caused his hair to stand on ends and his stomach to turn on itself in a fury. Dave's voice was another story, borrowing is a word for it, it seemed to get into Joshua's ears and just stay there while he talked, any long conversation Joshua had with Dave seemed like it would end with an anxiety attack. So there Joshua sat listening to Dave talk to some other employee he has forgotten the name of, who he unceremoniously dubbed "The Orange one" about Las Vegas or Sports or something, so he was relieved when someone told him to clean up a mess at some birthday party table, some kid dumped the huge pitcher of coke that was bought for them to no one's surprise. Joshua cursed the kid's parents. As he made his way to the 2L puddle on the floor he felt a tug on his vest he stopped and turned to face it, as he looked down to see what looked like someone's kid, who spoke to him in the familiar sniffing voice of someone who had been crying "excuse me can you help me find my parents'' Joshua put on a fake smile, shit this won't end well, talking to adults was hard enough for him so he looked down and simply said "well sorry little guy uh I wouldn't know where they are but…" he would point to the first employee he saw "he can help you" he said in a fake positive tone that even a deaf man could tell was a farce. With a sniff, the child walked off heading for the person he pointed to as he went back to cleaning, had Joshua had known he had sent that child straight over to Dave, he wouldn't have done it.

At closing time, Joshua was tasked with cleaning up and locking up the building before the security guards would make their way in for their shift. Joshua took his time because despite his disdain he actually wanted to keep his job as a janitor. He had just finished whipping up the last table he heard a thud come from the back, with a sigh he walked to the back only to be cut off by someone he was not expecting: Dave. Dave at first looked pissed at Josh but that look quickly turned into an uncomfortable smile "Hey...Josh right?" He said in his familiar burrowing voice, Joshua typically went by his full name but didn't feel like talking to the man so he went along with it and responded "uh yeah….everything okay back there?" Dave nodded and responded in kind "Yeah one of the Animatronics Was leaking piston fluid, I was able to fix it but it made a mess on the floor, be a bud and clean it for me" Dave gripped Joshua's shoulders resting his fingers on his neck some of the aforementioned fluid getting on his neck and the back of his hair "thanks bud" Dave smiled and walked past, and almost without thinking Joshua went back and scrubbed the floors Dave's words burrowing in his head and his eyes, well as he was cleaning Joshua saw Dave's eyes everywhere, in the corner, the ceiling, and even on the empty gazes of the Animatronics, the fluid impossible to clean and the whole time he felt dirty.

At 12:30 AM, Joshua Arrived home from work, he unlocked the door to his apartment, locked the door behind him, kicked off his work boots, and walked to the kitchen to grab a trash bag. He made his way to his bathroom and began to undress taking off all his clothes in a slow 

methodical manner, his work vest adorned with a badge, his forest green button-up, and his pants all entered the bag as he turned on the water to his shower. In those moments where he waited for the water to heat up he thought about all that he had done, and what in god’s name he was gonna do with his clothes. All Joshua Could do once he entered the shower was sink to his knees as his shoulder-length curly brown hair matted down with the water, the sound of the water hitting the tub and drain was the only thing ringing in his ears as he watched pools of red fall off from his body and slowly trickle down the drain. All the while all he could think is why would piston fluid be this red.


End file.
